Help
by itsliz
Summary: Jade's world is falling apart and she's not willing to let anyone know. Beck needs an escape from his stressful life. Will they be able to get through things? How Beck and Jade start going out... Wow that was an awful summary. Woops- -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Im back! I have no idea where this story is going, but sadly most it is about my life right now:(. I guess we will see how it goes! Also its kind of about how Beck and Jade start dating. Like they are already friends with the gang and stuff but they aren't that close yet. Please review with ideas and feedback, they make me smile:)! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own victorious**

Fifteen year old Jade West sat at her kitchen table on Sunday evening. She was eating cereal because her mom hadn't made a family dinner._ Shocker,_ she thought. Her pear phone buzzed and she smiled at the funny text from her best friend Cat about their teacher. She replied and took another bite of cereal when she heard her dad.

"Hon, did you mow the lawn today?" He asked his wife.

"No, you said you were going to!"

"No, I said I was going to get gas for the tractor I never said I was going to mow the lawn!"

"Well neither did I! Why didn't you just mow it?"

"It's not my turn!"

"Well it's been my turn every week for the past month!

"Are you kidding me? You haven't touched that tractor in ages!"

Jade suddenly lost her appetite. She pretended she wasn't there as her parents continued to fight in the next room over. The last of her cereal went in the trash and she calmly made her way up the stairs to her room, listening to the screaming get louder and louder as she went. It still amazed her how every simple conversation they had could turn into a full on war.

Jade quickly shut the door and slid down to the floor, twisting her arm up behind her to lock it. The second she heard the click tears were pouring down her face. She buried her head in her hands and let the silent sobs out freely, giving up her tough girl façade for the moment. She had known her parents weren't getting along, but she wasn't ready for this.

"JUST LEAVE" Jade heard through her mother's voice through the closed door and an entire flight of stairs. That was it. Jade hugged her knees closer and continued to cry, wondering when her life got so messed up.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she read Cat's text. She didn't find the conversation funny anymore, and she didn't have an interest in replying. She couldn't tell Cat about her parents, she was too embarrassed, and she didn't have the energy to pretend like nothing was wrong. Jade held down the power button on her phone until the screen turned black, wishing she could do the same for herself.

She heard her father's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and tensed her body, holding in her tears and trying to hear what was going on. She heard drawers opening and slamming shut, the zipper of a suitcase, and a LOT of cursing.

Well then that's that, she thought. No more "happy little family" show. The whole world was finally going to learn what Jade had known for months now. Her parents were getting a divorce.

* * *

Beck walked into school that Monday morning with his head down, trying to avoid idle chit chat with all the sickeningly happy people around him. Let's just say it had not been the best weekend for him. His lacrosse coach had benched him for the entire tournament **(let's just pretend Beck plays lacrosse, kay?)**, and that didn't go over too well with his father. To add to his stress, his mother had been nagging him nonstop about his grades. He had never gotten a B in his life, so even though Honors English was the hardest class he had ever taken, anything below an A- was unacceptable. Beck fingered his necklace, still looking down, contemplating the probability of his teacher letting him do extra credit. Maybe if he begged?

Beck was snapped out of his thoughts when he ran smack into Jade, completely knocking her over.

"Watch where you're going, idiot." She spat at him, but he couldn't help but notice there was no venom in her usually deathly voice.

"Sorry, sorry. My bad." Beck said, extending his hand to help her up. As soon as she was upright and looked in her eyes, he saw that she was on the brink of tears.

"Jade? Are you hurt? I'm really sorry I should've paid more attention." A guilty Beck rambled on, Jade just stood there with a paralyzed look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it as fast as she could. "Jade, are you okay?"

That's when she lost it. He saw one lone tear slide down her cheek before she turned away from him and nearly sprinted into the girl's bathroom. Logic be damned, he could get an F in English for all he cared. Beck ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath before following her in. Jade was suddenly more important to him than any grade. He needed to find out why.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK this is really short sorry:(! Im just really busy right now I probably shouldn't have started a new story, woops i just coiuldn't resist! And right now Beck and Jade only know of eachother they just aren't really friends. Enjoy and please review even though this is so short ugh sorry! xoxo**

"Jade?" Beck called timidly as he entered the forbidden bathroom.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

"I just want to know what's wrong."

"I'm fine." She snapped quickly. Jade didn't know what to think. His brown eyes looked so kind and honest, like he truthfully cared. It would be easy to open up to him she thought, but did she want to? He was practically a stranger and she didn't want to owe him anything. Plus what if he told someone? Jade hadn't even told Cat about her parents, and Cat was basically her sister believe it or not. Her mental battle raged and she hadn't even noticed when Beck locked the door and started walking over to her.

"Are you really okay?" He asked softly. That's all it took for Jade to lose it. Tears overflowed from her eyes and she couldn't hold back a few pathetic sobs. Great, just great. Jade hated crying, but she hated it even more when she cried in front of other people. Cat's the only person who had ever seen her cry before, so this was flat out humiliating.

Beck surprised her though. He didn't laugh, he didn't leave, instead he pulled her into a gentle hug and let her cry into his shoulder. As much as she wanted to stop, she couldn't control herself. Pretty soon Beck's shoulder was saturated with moisture when she finally ran out of tears. They stayed like that for another moment.

"You smell really good." Jade broke the heavy silence in the room, internally face-palming herself. She had just said the first thing she thought of, what with her face buried in his shirt that was covered in cologne.

Beck chuckled then, and released Jade from his arms, only to step back and wipe the tears off her cheeks. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, and he didn't notice that when her cheeks were dry his hands were still cradling her face. She cleared her throat quietly and he snapped back to reality. He dropped his hands and ran one through his hair.

"You don't seem fine."


End file.
